It's Gonna Blow! (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 6
The others saw in horror as Axel fell into the volcano's mouth, ice block with him. A silence crept upon them. Dante dropped to his knees and wept. The others couldn't believe what just happened. "He...he sacrificed himself," Astrid commented. Dante sniffed, "He gave up his only chance to get his key emotion by giving his life to save us!" "Well, despite Axel's endeavors to get his powers," Olivier added, "He ended up a true hero in the end." He pointed up to the steam coming out of the volcano, "The ice block must've stopped the horde." It was a hollow victory for the few. Though they stopped the volcano from erupting, they lost someone in the process. Eska tried to hold back her tears as she drew Spiro close. "I never got to see what Axel's key emotion was," Eska muttered to him. "To be honest," Astrid wiped a tear from her face, "I've always wondered too. But, we'll never find out." Just as the others were about to head back, Aisa turned around and noticed a blur of red lighting coming from the volcano's mouth, "Guys...look!" They all turned around and saw as well. The light became brighter and brighter. They all gasped. "Our plan must've slowed the lava down!" Wilt concluded with fear in his voice. But, he was incorrect, as the glow was shown through the mouth of the volcano. A ball of red lighting hovered above it. They were confused, but once someone glaced closer, they gasped, "Guys! It's Axel!" "And he discovered his key emotion!" Eska added as the others rejoiced. When Axel landed, he collapsed on the ground, and the others came over to help. They helped him through the portal Olivier opened and back to the caravan, where they got him a cold cloth to put on his face. "You doing, ok, bro?" Astrid asked him. "I...I think so," Axel nodded slightly, "Must've been the drop of adrenaline I felt. Heh." The others laughed a bit, "I...I thought I would..." "So, did we," Olivier put a hand on Axel's shoulder, "But, you didn't, my son. By sacrificing yourself to help the village without any goal or intent, you discovered your key emotion...nobility" "So...I discovered my key emotion after all!" Axel concluded. "That's right, son," Olivier nodded, "Now, let's head back to the village. Our mission is done." When they returned, everyone celebrated their victory on stopping the volcano and honored the heroes responsible, especially Axel. "...and then, just as the lava was rising and rising," Eska told the story to some Smurfs nearby, "Axel grabbed the ice cube dashed towards the mouth of the volcano and sacrificed himself, just to slam the cube into the volcano and mobilizing the lava!" The Smurfs nearby oooed. "Axel did that?!" Smurfette clarified. "And by then, he didn't care whether he discovered his key emotion," Eska explained, "but, he did anyway." "Oh, wow!" Smurfette swooned, "Axel is sooo brave!" "That dude is so cool!" Hefty exclaimed. When Eska jumped down from telling her story, Olivier came over to her, "Well, Eska, now you know my children's key emotions." "I sure do!" Eska beamed, "But, what about your key emotion, Olivier?" "Mine, you say?" Olivier repeated, "Well, let's just say that mine will show when it is most useful at the time. You just have to wait and see." he looked up at the grey clouds, "And by the looks of it, it won't be long until you find out what key emotion I possess." Back at Balthazar's castle, the two looked out at the volcano and see the steam coming from it. "Noooo!" Gargamel cried, "Our final plan...ruined! RUINED!" "It's not clearly ruined, Gargamel," Lord Balthazar told him, "And it's not entirely our final plan." "What do you mean, Balthy?" Gargamel asked. "Don't call me Balthy!" Balthazar spat, "And by final plan, I mean our biggest plan yet." He pointed to the clock on the table, which was about to strike zero. Gargamel and Balthazar counted down the seconds until the final battle. 3...2...1.....TICK. The dial reached zero and an alarm went off in the castle. "At last, our minions are complete!" "Wait...minions?" Gargamel asked. As if on cue, steam filled the room and Gargamel covered his eyes from being burned. "Behold, Gargamel," Lord Balthazar gestured towards the door where the steam was coming from, "Our final plan to take out those Smurfs...once and for all." Then, creatures, about six apples high came through the steam-filled doors. Creatures with dark eyes and red skin. "I give you...the Super Smurfs!" The End...? Previous Category:It's Gonna Blow! chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story